Reminds me of you
by DilEMMAARRR
Summary: What do you do when you have sweet spot for someone? What do you can when you can't have them? Furthermore what will Sakura do as she faces the problems to come? SakuNaru/HinaNaru - Slight SakuSasu and the norm couples.
1. IceCream vans !

Right, I am a fan of SasuSaku - BUT Naruto fitted the characterics of this character sooo well and sasuke didn't =). SO it had to be NaruSaku. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer ; I do not own Naruto but I have been known to own virginities -creepy eyes-

Location; I have no idea I'd like to say England for my own benefit but it wouldn't fit really now would it? So anywhere you want =).

Age; Sakura(17) Sasuke(18) Naruto(18) Hinata(17) Ino(17) Neji (17) Shikamaru ( 17) Tenten(17)- More to come as they come into the story =).

_+*+*+*+*+*+_ **Chapter One - Ice cream vans ! ! !**_ +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

"Ice-cream vans are evil" He said glaring jokingly.

I watched them with envious eyes as I saw them talk, laugh and touch each other. Perfect was the words some people used to describe this couple. I agreed.

"Naruto, why are they evil?" Neji smirked at his statement.

"Don't even bother asking him..." Sasuke said shaking in his head in pity.

"SASUKE! They need to know the truth of the"he sniff in-between his sentence"Ice-cream vans! It's terrible guys, this is what happened. I was 9, right?  
And I heard the ice-cream truck and they drive so slow right? So I run over all calm and cool like I do cause it me!"there was giggles heard around the group of friends"and than he drives off, I ran after it waving like a lunatic. While my mum watches from the inside laughing her little ass off. OH HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING TO A 9YEAROLD?! I bet my mum and the driver was in it together, just for their own amusement!" He explained.

"Aww did the nasty ice-cream man make you cry Naruto?" Ino teased in a baby voice. He just glared at her and looked to his side where his to-be girlfriend was sat giggling shyly at his story, than looked over at me and gave me the smile that can make anyone smile no matter what and looked me straight in the eyes with his bright ones I smiled back but had to tear my eyes away from his.

"Sakura, laughed when I told her that story aswell. I believed I pushed her down to the floor."

"Tsk, bullying girls Naruto?" Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Hey! Who says Sakuras not a boy?!" All the boys looked at my curvy femine body and than stared at my chest for a second or two."Okay, that was stupid.. Who says I'm not a girl than?" He said in a camp voice and waving his hands floppily around. He looked over at his best friend "Sasuke, how about me and you have a quickie round the back today?" He said in a lisp girls voice.  
Sasuke just gave him a glare than smirked at his friends voice.

"You didn't push me down to the floor, if I remember correctly which I do instead of like you were you twist the truth. You TRIED to leg me over but I took hold of you than about a couple of minutes later you finally got me down." I say while standing up and walking away before he can deny it. Than for a spilt second before I fell suddenly to ground I feel his arms wrap round my legs and as I walk I get muddled up with whats happening and fall to the floor without warning. He crawls up to my face level and says to me quietly "Owned." and smirks, I lie with him on top of me can't help but giggling at the all of the sudden motion. He gets off me and than offers to help me up and expands an arm out to me I take it than he pushes me back down, me knowing he was going to do this trick don't let go off his hand and pull him back down with me.

We laugh in unison rolling around with each other hearing laughter from where we were pervious sat. We help each other up with no tricks, than walk our ways him back to the group of friends and me to the library.

Naruto neither Sasuke was in the same year/classes/grade as us they were one year older than us. The reason why they hung out with us rather than the natural tradition in school is to hang out with your own age group/year group, well they don't do things traditional, they disliked the people in their year/grade and our mothers were all in the same year at school and fathers all went out together on a regular basis. The weird thing was our parents saw each other alot but we never did get to actual meet, speak to, or acknowledge each others parents properly with the few exceptions of course.

I walked into the old fashioned building of the library, the library was built with brown and black bricks and was very tall, were as the rest of our buildings were red bricked and about half of the libraries size, it looked weird but I guess we were all too used to it to care and it had a weird touch to the area.

I walked down the red carpetted hallway to the big wooden doors that were already wide open and looked at the recpiontist, Luna. She didn't hear me walk over to her desk so I quietly tapped my knuckles onto it, she looked up confused as she hadn't heard a noise than smiled and as acknowledged my face.

"Sakura, it's good to see you again." She looked me up and down probably making a description of her own as if she was writing a book in her head, than had another confused look on her face than laughed, I now had a confused look on my face.

"Oh sorry if you think I'm laughing at you Sakura, but why have you got grass strains all over. I can only imagine what's been happening." She said still laughing lightheartedly and shaking her head at me.  
I looked at my light blue jeans and red spaghetti top, there was mud and grass strains, I laughed at them only Naruto was the main reason I had messed up clothes.

"Yeah... Naruto you know how hes like." I said brushing my clothes off.

"Well, yes loud and friendly." She looked down at her work, as I smiled at her description of Naruto 'Loud and friendly' too friendly for his own good sometimes if you ask me, but that was Naruto for you. I walked over to my usual round table and sat on the old green cushioned chairs putting my black backpack on the chair placed next to me.

I hear footsteps coming towards me and than a deep cough.  
"Sak-u-raaaa" I smiled at the voice reconising it

"Yes Sas-kaaay" and turned around to look into his black eyes

"Hn" I rolled my eyes at him and turn back to my bag and open it getting out my notes, what the hell, WHY does he always say that ?

He walks around the section that my tables in, medical. Sasuke was doing medical like me but had already done half the course that I had only been put onto.  
He wanted to become a doctor, Naruto said we'd end up getting married as we'd be in the same workplace, that's what everyone wanted to happen. They wanted me and Sasuke to get together, how they would never know though.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Thanks for reading =). Review/Rate


	2. Basics and Beginnings

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto =)

**Chapter two - Basics and beginnings.**

+*+*+*+

You're probably wondering what's what around here. So do I if I'm honest.  
I'll tell you the stories.

See, it was the whole group when we was 13/14 I can't exactly remember what age we actually was, but anyway we were all our at town, it was Saturday.  
There was the usual gang; Me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji. We sat down on this patch of grass in the middle of town with what we'd call a picnic Loads of sugar; Sweets/Candy and loads of fizzy/sugary drinks, thats when we were joined by a blonde boy and a dark haired one.

We didn't mind them just sitting down and joining in our random chats, to lively and hyper on sugar to even care. We got talking to them both as if we'd know them for ages and that was it some how we managed to see them every weekend from than on, we didn't realise at the time when we first met them that they were actually in our school. Than again our school was huge and theres no way you could tell anyone who everyone in that ENTIRE school was, there was either new people entering the building or someone leaving, our school was proud of what it was like, it treat us like adults and not just like students.  
Though we still had to wear the crappy uniform except for thje study days that we had to attend, though except from me and Hinata i think noone else studies but rather just lies around on the grass outside.

Anyway back to the situations.  
Naruto acknowledged everyone in school, he knew so many people in and out of it- just forgot their names. That was a problem with me for about a month or two.  
But Sasuke seemed to remember with ease, that's what annoyed me how what seemed to remember but the other didn't- but I suppose its better than neither of them knowing who I was. Of course Ino got all starstruck or lovestruck over Sasuke when he first sat with us, we reckon she knew who it was sat with us but she swears she didn't.

Like anyone other girl I did crush on Sasuke, but seeing he was more like a brother to me that stopped after a year or so. But I always had a soft spot for Naruto. I could easily see Hinata and Naruto were ment for each other like everyone else could, it didn't stop me going ahead and liking him.

After a month or two, he finally acknowledged me, finally the face he knew but had no name to it HAD A NAME! And after that he'd talk to me constantly.  
He talked to me about Hinata but not only about Hinata, we had so much in common it was unbelievable and he could make me laugh by just saying the little thing.

Hinata and Naruto never did get together back than they just seemed to stay close and know there was something between them two, but as they got older and Naruto .. somehow .. not much matured they seemed to realise was it best for them to be together? We didn't know what was going on the rest of us, we was bored of trying to help though I felt there was some need to help now and again and I reckon the help would come in handy anytime soon.

And this is where our story begins.


	3. Confusion on the mind?

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Naruto =).

**Chapter three- Confusion on the mind ?**

"Funny isn't it?" "What is?"

"The way the human mind works" Sasuke smirked to himself while browsing through a physcology section of the library.

"Works in patterns right?" I replied scribbling down some notes on the heart.  
"So they say, what do you think about the human mind Sakura?"He said while taking a book from its place throwing it to one hand to another than walking over to the table were I was sat and placed himself on it.

"I'd like to believe that it didn't work in patterns, and what we thought was unique and random. It would make it much more fun if you ask me.." I rambled on thinking of the possibilities you could do with such a pure random mind instead of just working in the patterns you set for yourself self-conciously.

I looked at Sasuke, he was sat on the wooden table with his feet on the chair on my right side he was flicking through a red leathered book that had golden print on it that said " The human mind", I looked at his features, his structure and his body language. It was like he was posing for a picture he looked like he'd be professional airbrushed on a computer to make the model look better than they were in real life, but this was real life and Sasuke wasn't a model.  
He pitied models.

"Sakura why are you looking at me with such a confused look?" He asked still having his eyes on the book before him, I shook my head out of my daydream "No reason"

"I'm curious.. tell me?"

"Well aren't you used to people staring at you?"

"Hn, I don't really acknowledge the ones that I don't care for ..." I interrupted him "Y-you care for me?" He gave me a glared than a smirk "Don't ask such a stupid question, of course I care for you."

"You don't show it"

"Anyway, and normally Naruto tells me a girls drooling over me so whats the point, But I know you're however not drooling over me, and I hope you're not admiring me with such a confused face or I'll take it as an insult." He looked at me fully in the eyes, I had to look away from his intense look.

"It's just, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"You know look so good at all times?"

"You think I look good?" I sighed at him "You know what I mean Sasuke."He chuckled lowly at me

" I don't try to look good, neither am I saying I do look good. Its just that a pattern is already set in a girls mind, and somehow 'Dark, tall and charming' represents me .. or thats what they think of me to be." He said looking back down to the book.

"Really?"

"No I just made that up.."

"Really?" I asked looking at him for a difference in his face to see if there was a note of a lie.., yet nothing.

"What?"

"Did you make that up?"

"Yes"

"But.."

"I don't know everything in the world Sakura, and I won't lie just to make me look good. I'm not my father." He said with a sour twist in his face.

"But..." I was stumped how did he do that?

"Why the confused face now?" He said closing the book and looking at me in the eyes again causing me to look everywhere but his eyes.

"You made it sound so believable, how did you do that?"

"First of all you always think I know everything, so that's probably one of the reasons why. Second I'm a fabulous liar." He smirked "I bet I could find your tell"

"Maybe, but you wasn't looking at me when I was lying.. you thought I was lying when I was telling the truth."

"Errr...." I said and banging my head on the table, slightly confused, Sasuke just chuckled at me and than patted my pink shoulder lengthed hair.  
I took my head off the table and closed my eyes and breathed heavily out, I opened them and Sasuke's eyes were still watching my movements, I blushed at his stare.  
"Well erm, I don't think I should study so much today." I said picking up my backpack and standing up, even when sasuke was sat on table and I was stood up he still seemed taller than me.

"Sorry if I disturbed your contrecation." He apologised while looking down at the floor.

"No its not your fault, I don't think I would of done much anyway, you coming?" I asked and he stood up next to me, my head came up just below his shoulders. Everyone loved to tease me about my height and as I looked up at him now I could see he was tempted to use this as his amusement for now.

"Go on say your worse about my height than.." I said rolling my eyes and starting to walk away from him, it only took him a few steps to be walking by my side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "I wasn't going to say anything about it actually, but now you mention it..." I was ready for it, what was he going to say this time? Sasuke's wasn't as predictable as Naruto was "I think your height is a cute size." he said looking straight away, I looked at him a little confused.

"Do you always have to have that confused look everytime I talk to you Sakura?" "Yes cause you say the most weirdest things to me."

"So complimenting you is weird, what would be insulting you? Though I'd never do such a thing." He said and looked down at me squeezing my shoulder with the arm he had wrapped around them.

I sighed, and looked down at the floor watching our footsteps.

"SASSUKEEE, SAKURRAAA" that took my eyes off the floor I looked straight ahead to see the bright haired boy infront of us. He looked at us with his brilliant smile,  
his eyes glistening in the sun happily.

"I reckon.." Sasuke started than chuckled "You reckon what?"  
"I reckon, Naruto.." I looked up at him again confused "Do you want to carry on that sentence."

"I'm just wondering how to word it out without sounding it as an insult" I give him a look " Naruto isn't human" I was about to shout at him for such a statement but he put his finger to my lips "Hear me out Sakura, I'm saying that because his mind is too'random' shall we say for any pattern, am I right?"  
He was right, how could any pattern compared to what Naruto's mind was capable of? I giggled at it.

We finally reached Naruto, and he was still smiling brilliantly.  
"Oooh, whats going on here than." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said with his arm still around me

"Fair enough, if you want to keep it secret, its safe with me" He poked himself hard in the chest. "But can you take your hands off my Sakura" He had a sudden glare In his face and a growl in his voice.

"Your Sakura?" He asked with a touch of humour in his voice.

What the hell was happening?  
When did I become anyone's?  
I'm still me aren't I? Single as can be? Free as a bird?

+*+*+*+*+

Thanks for reading, Review/rate =). Haha what will happen next?


End file.
